Lost
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: Byakuya has been missing for five months after being sent out to Hueco Mundo to investigate something. With no word from him, Rukia and Renji are worried for him. When Rukia finds Senbonzakura in Byakuya's barrack, they ask the Head Captain to find out what's happened to her brother. What they find has them... lost. Tortured!Byakuya *NOT YAOI*
1. Unordinary Circumstances

**i have no idea when this takes place. somewhere between the xcution arc i'm thinking...**

* * *

Five months.

Five months since he left.

Rukia was worried to death about him. He usually checked in with the Soul Society when he was out on a mission but there was nothing from him at all. Renji seemed to be a little unused to having to run the squad by himself but he wasn't as worried as she was, she could tell.

Something was very, _very_ wrong.

She paced in her dorm in Squad 13, thinking about what she should do. As she thought about it, she realized it might be best to ask her captain for some help. He was very understanding and he was also familiar with him as well. With that resolve, she decided to go see him as soon as she could. She walked down the barracks toward her superior's dorm.

"Captain Ukitake? May I have a word with you?" she asked, bowing outside of the door.

After a few moment, the door opened and her captain smiled tiredly at her.

"Yes, Kuchiki-san, what is it?"

"I'm so sorry for waking you, sir, but I need some advice that I believe you will be able to help me with."

Ukitake opened the door wider and walked out to the porch she was on, sitting on the edge of it. Rukia took that as a cue to follow him and she sat next to him as he yawned.

"What's troubling you, Kuchiki-san?"

"It's about Nii-sama."

"Ah… you're worried because he hasn't returned yet?"

She nodded. "It's not like him not to give any indication of what he's doing to the Soul Society. I've asked and there's been no communication from him at all from Hueco Mundo."

Ukitake rubbed his chin. "It _is_ unusual for him not to try and make some communication with us…"

"I'm very worried that something has happened to him. I just… I don't know who to ask."

"Well, you can always ask the Head Captain if there has been any word or you can ask Captain Kurotsuchi if he has heard anything on him."

Rukia shuddered. "I don't think I'll do that last one."

Ukitake chuckled, resulting in him coughing. Kiyone and Sentaro suddenly appeared and were beside the captain in a second.

"Captain, are you alright?!" Kiyone asked.

"Of course he's alright! He's our wonderful captain. If you would leave then he'd be ten times better." Sentaro growled, looking at the other third seat.

Ukitake laughed at them, though his face looked exasperated and he smiled at Rukia.

"I'm sure either one can give you an answer."

She nodded and then looked at him as the two third seats bickered loudly over his lap.

"Do you want me to…" He shook his head no and motioned for her to go.

Rukia shrugged and left to go find Renji. She didn't want to go to either captain without someone with her. Since Ichigo and Orihime were in the middle of something in the World of the Living, a test or something menial like that.

* * *

Rukia landed in Squad 6, hoping against all hopes that Byakuya was there. She rushed to his barrack but found it empty as it was usual since he left.

"Captain?" Renji said, coming around the corner in a rush. Rukia looked at him and he made a face. "Oh, Rukia."

"Sorry to disappoint you…"

"I just thought that maybe the captain had finally come back. I can't make up any more excuses and there are lots of paperwork that I can't do that needs to be done."

"I can here to get you, actually. I'm worried about Nii-sama as well and I need to ask about more information about him. Captain Ukitake said that it might be best to either as the Head Captain or Captain Kurotsuchi. I figured the latter might not be as intimidating."

"Though he's just as scary… Did you need me to come with you?"

"If you don't mind…"

"I'd like to know where he is too. Let me get my shihakusho on and I'll go with you."

Rukia hadn't even noticed he was just in a regular kimono until he said what he did. She nodded and waited for him in Byakuya's barrack. She looked around, having never been able to do so so freely with him in there. She walked around and noticed the beautiful kimono her sister had worn once and some pictures. She looked at them, seeing her sister and smiling. She wondered if her sister knew the stern brother she knew…

As she looked through the room for a little bit, something caught her eye. By his desk there was the hilt of a sword and she walked over to it. As she got closer, she began to get be very worried and when she picked it up, she knew that Captain Kurotsuchi was not the person they needed to speak with.

Renji was putting on his hakama when Rukia burst into the barracks. He turned around with a bewildered look as Rukia looked at him for a moment. He felt a little awkward with her staring at him shirtless, since he had a crush on her.

"Um… Rukia?"

"Renji," she said, immediately returning to the order at hand. "We have a major problem."

"I know. That's why we were going to go-"

"No, we have to talk to the Head Captain instead. Somehow… somehow Nii-sama left this behind."

Rukia pulled the item from behind her back and Renji's eyes widened. _What the hell? What the hell is Senbonzakura doing here?!_

* * *

Captain Yamamoto was doing some calligraphy in his spare time, relaxing after the things that had happened with Soul Society. He was just moving on to doing a little art when his doors burst open and his beautiful bamboo tree ended up looking like someone shot it with a gun. He angrily turned to the intruder as Renji and Rukia immediately fell to the floor, prostrating themselves to their Head Captain.

"Please forgive us, Head Captain!" they both yelled.

Yamamoto grumbled angrily, snapping his last good brush in half as he contained his anger and took in a deep breath.

"I thought I told Chojiro not to let anyone in."

"Um… he did warn us but um…"

"I froze his feet to the ground, sir." Rukia said, bowing again. "Please forgive me but this is grave information."

Yamamato looked over the two young Soul Reapers and figured it must be very important if the youngsters went against his order.

"Very well; what is the problem?"

Relief falling over them, Rukia and Renji got up and Rukia pulled out Senbonzakura.

"Sir, my brother was sent to Hueco Mundo almost five months ago and we have heard nothing in regards to his return. I also found this in his barracks when I was looking for Renji. Head Captain, my brother would _never_ leave the Soul Society without his zanpakuto. I fear something has happened."

The Head Captain stood up, intrigued. It was true, Byakuya was not known to forget such an important part of him…

"Your trespass is forgiven, for this is indeed a very disturbing matter. I will call for a captain's meeting to discuss what will be done about this matter. When I have a conclusion, I will include you both in the search party for Captain Kuchiki."

The two nodded and left, waiting on the Head Captain's word.

* * *

**just to say, the head captain has to have some sort of alone time i'm sure. and since he's like older than dirt, it's probably things like calligraphy, painting, playing instruments or something cheezy like that... - i also figure that since byabya is kinda royalty too, he should probably find him...**


	2. Barriers Put Up

With the help of Captain Kurotsuchi, he opened a Gargantua and Renji, Rukia, Squad 2, and a couple other people to help look for Byakuya in Hueco Mundo. They stepped into the sandy location and Rukia covered her eyes as she looked at Los Noches, half in ruins from when the Arrancars inhabited it and everyone fighting. Aizen had abandoned it but he still had unaccounted for Arrancars running around Hueco Mundo with nothing to do.

"It's still like it was when we left." Renji said, voicing what everyone was thinking. "Do you think some rejected Arrancars or Hollows got a hold of him?"

"Lieutenant Abarai, I would appreciate if you wouldn't voice your opinions so openly." Soi Fon growled. "Team 1, head West and Team 2, head East. The captains and I will take Los Noches and do a search party inside."

Everyone flash stepped away as the others looked at Los Noches in anticipation. Soi Fon did the call and they all headed over to the white ruined building.

* * *

Rukia's apprehension was on high as she ran through the collapsing building. She feared that Byakuya was very hurt or even dead. She didn't really want to know but she knew she had to find out to have any peace of mind. She just had to make sure he was alright. Renji ran beside her, watching her to make sure she was alright. Even though Byakuya didn't show much affection, he knew that Rukia loved him very much.

As they passed by a room, Renji thought he caught a glimpse of something. He stopped running and went back to the room. He saw a small figure in green sleeping on the floor and walked in. he bent down and touched the figure and they moved a little.

"Are you alright?" Renji asked.

The little girl sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Nel was sleeping…" She looked up and smiled. "You're Itsygo's friends!"

"Hey, Nel, what are you doing here? Where are those other two?"

"Pesche and Dondochakka is with Bawa Bawa. Nel was tired so I slept in here to keep out of the sandstorms. Why are you here?"

"We're looking for someone."

"Nel can help!"

"No, I don't think you can."

"Renji?"

"Oh, Rukia. Look who I found."

"Oh, you're that little Arrancar friend of Ichigo's. Have you seen my brother anywhere?"

Nel scratched her head for a second and then stopped, slobber coming out her mouth as she fell asleep again. Renji frowned and shook her.

"Hey! Wake up! Don't fall asleep!"

"Waaa! Pineapple Head is _mean_!"

"Nel, this is very important." Rukia said, kneeling down to the girl. "My brother, Byakuya, was sent here on a mission but he hasn't come back home. Have you seen someone wearing a Soul Reaper uniform with black hair and slate gray eyes?"

Nel scratched her head again and thought for a second. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she nodded.

"Nel remembers some Arrancars dragging someone into this place. I heard lots of sounds but I was mostly playing 'eternal pursuit' with Pesche and Dondochakka so I don't remember much."

"Do you know the general direction?"

"In the back."

"Thank you! Come on, Renji."

"Wait! Nel go with you!"

"No, it's best if you stay here. You can tell the others where we have gone if you meet up with them. Besides, if Pesche and Dondochakka see you're not here, they'll collapse the rest of Los Noches to find you and we can't risk that."

"Okay…" she said, pouting.

The two left and ran toward the back of the building.

* * *

They ran for a long time when Renji stopped for a second.

"Hold on… I feel a small bit of spiritual pressure."

Rukia stopped and waited for a moment, feeling little pulses of spiritual pressure, though they were faint. She looked around, trying to figure out where the pressure was coming from.

"Do you feel where it's coming from?"

"I think it's behind that wall right there… Let's see if there is an opening."

They looked around but didn't find an opening. Renji frowned and held out his zanpakuto.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

His zanpakuto changed and burst through the wall. He put it up and they walked through the crumbled mess and looked around at the room. Rukia put her hand over her mouth at the room and Renji looked around in horror. It was a torture chamber of some sort, dank and dark and had a lot strange instruments hanging around. They looked around when Rukia spied something in the corner. She ran to it and gasped.

"Renji, it's Nii-sama!"

Renji ran over and his eyes widened at the condition of his captain. He was thin, _too_ thin, and he was stripped naked. His arms were behind his back and there was a gag in his mouth that had dried blood on it. His naked body was bruised and battered, marked with scars that were both healing and fresh. His hair was in a matted mess of blood and dirt and was at least three times as long as it had been.

Rukia knelt next to Byakuya's body and touched his back, feeling a faint but sure up and down movement of breathing. She sighed in relief and Renji touched her on the shoulder.

"Rukia, you go find Captain Soi Fon and I'll carry him. We need to get him to Squad 4."

"Why do you-"

"You can't carry him nor lift him. Please, Rukia, just do as I say."

Rukia nodded and left the room.

Renji looked over his captain, unsure how or where to touch him without causing him a lot of pain. He decided turning him over was the best thing to do so he touched his arm to move it. He thought it odd that his wrists were not tied like they usually would be in this situation. He went to move his arm when Byakuya let out a scream and Renji dropped his arm. He suddenly realized that his arm was broken. In how many places, he didn't know, but he wouldn't move it again.

The next best thing would be to take the gag off of him. He used his sword to cut the cloth and took it out of Byakuya's mouth slowly. There was a deep indention in the corners of his mouth and Renji made a face of concern.

Soi Fon came into the room and looked around in disgust.

"This place is disgusting… Is that…"

"Yes. His arm is broken but I don't know in how many places and…"

Soi Fon nodded and moved him out of the way.

"Help me move him over."

"I can't-"

"Lieutenant, do as I say. If we don't get him moved, his arms will settle in their broken states. By the looks of this one, I believe his other arm is broken as well. We can set them easier if we work with them now. In all honesty, we might be too late."

Renji nodded and despite his apprehension, he knew what needed to be done. He touched Byakuya's arm again, moving it as quickly as he could. Byakuya screamed and Renji turned him over quickly but he pulled himself into a ball.

"Sai, Hainawa, Seki, Geki, Horin, Sekeinton…" he suddenly recited, scaring everyone in the room.

"What is he doing?" Renji asked.

"It's a military tactic." Soi Fon said. "Captains learn it when they become captains in case they are ever captured. They find something to occupy their mind to not reveal things. If he is reciting things, then he must have been captured and tortured for information. We need to get him to Captain Unahona. You're going to carry him?"

"Yes. I got him."

Renji put his arms under his captain and lifted him up. Byakuya twitched, shaking as if he were scared. Renji swallowed hard, knowing that whatever had happened to his captain had broken him completely.

"Don't worry, Captain… You're safe now."

* * *

**there is no yaoi relationship between renji and byakuya. there will not be any of it at all in this story. he has a respect and love for his captain and that is all. in that regard, i have no idea how the squads work but yeah... and the reciting thing i hinted to another story for it. i hope it doesnt' sound like it too much because i'm not here to do that... anyhow, enjoy.**


	3. Prevention

**a/n: the healing thing is the same for anything. just like being a germaphobe or soemthing can keep the body from having a good immune system, skin and bones works the same way. if they don't do what they're designed to do, they will not remember. 'practice makes perfect' **

* * *

Renji carried Byakuya into the Squad 4 barracks, setting him down on a medical examination table. Captain Unahona walked in and looked at the battered captain and then at the flustered but concerned lieutenant.

"Leave him in our care, Renji-san. He will be looked after well here."

Renji knew that but the state of his captain worried him immensely. He'd known Byakuya for a long time and there was not much that could reduce the man to something like this torn and scarred, limp flesh that was on the table at the moment. Whoever –or whatever- had that capability was definitely a very strong opponent. Byakuya wasn't beaten very easily nor put into submission like this and just the fact that he was so sensitive that _touch _frightened him, Renji's heart ached; but he knew that Squad 4 would take great care of him, especially Captain Unahona.

Upon leaving the room, he saw Rukia leaning against the wall and walked up to her. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears still left unshed.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Captain Unahona is going to evaluate him and I'm sure start working on healing his wounds. He's the same as he was, though, when I picked him up and brought him here… Rukia, he'll get through this."

Rukia shook her head. "No… no he won't. Nothing, _nothing_ has ever happened to Nii-sama like this. There are a different types of battle wounds; battle scars. He's never been humiliated like this; so unprepared and defenseless. Renji, he _forgot_ his zanpakuto! How could he have defended himself if… if…"

Renji pulled her into his embrace as she burst into tears. He rocked with her for a second, gently petting her hair to get her to calm down. He would never understand the strange relationship she had for Byakuya, a man who was pretty much emotionless, but he guessed he was considered family to her… He was upset about the situation as well but it was more out of curiosity and anger than anything. How could Byakuya have left his zanpakuto behind? Why was he in Hueco Mundo by himself anyway? Who, or what, was strong enough to reduce the overconfident and blatantly haughty man to shambles?

"Renji, if he _did_ pull through, he will never be the same. Nii-sama acts like nothing gets to him but things do. It obviously does because he became very cold… I've heard rumors that he used to be completely different from the man we know now and it all started when my sister died. If he became the man we knew and it was the loss of his wife, my sister, then what will _this_ do to him? Will he go insane?"

"I highly doubt that." Renji pulled away from her and wiped her tears with his thumb. "The captain wouldn't reduce his mind to shambles along with his body. I'm sure he had some secret way to keep his mind from lingering off into insanity during these months. I have faith that he did… You should go rest, okay? I'll report anything to you that I find out."

Rukia nodded and sniffled. "I think I may go visit Ichigo and let him know."

"That may be a good idea."

* * *

Rukia came out of the Senkaimon and went to Urahara's Shop to pick up some supplies while she was visiting. She really didn't want to leave the Soul Society but she had to gather her bearings and her inner strength. She wanted to be able to face the person who had hurt her brother and she didn't want that person to be able to use vivid pictures to sway her.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, welcome back. What brings you here?" Urahara asked, walking from the back.

"Sorry to come in unexpected, but I need a couple of things."

"Sure, go through what you need."

Rukia nodded. "Oh, just so you know, Nii-sama has been missing for five months."

"Oh? I apologize that he hasn't returned."

"No… he did… But…" Rukia began to shake, thinking of the distant, vacant stare that Byakuya had possessed. "He…"

She fell to her knees and Urahara knelt next to her. "Kuchiki-san, are you alright?"

"He was tortured and we just found him but… I'm sorry. I just want my supplies. I came to get my mind off of it."

Urahara made a face behind his fan but helped Rukia stand up.

"It's alright to be scared."

"I know… I just want to forget about it for a while…"

Rukia left his side and went through the store to get the things she needed as Urahara watched her. He felt something touch him and looked over as a black cat landed next to him.

"Yoruichi."

"Did I hear right?"

"That Kuchiki-san has been missing and was found tortured? From the shaky appearance of Kuchiki-san, then yes…" They were quiet for a moment. "Will you go to him?"

"What does it matter? He wouldn't appreciate it, conscious or otherwise."

"I don't think so. I think you're more afraid of seeing him as such."

Yoruichi bit Urahara on the arm and he hissed, shaking his arm.

"That hurt!"

"Don't say stupid things… I'll be back."

She jumped down and Urahara smiled. _So easy to tease and easy to read._

* * *

**SOUL SOCIETY**

Captain Unahona wiped her brow as she looked at her patient. She'd worked for a long time on getting the bones in Byakuya's arms in the right places so that would heal correctly. Only one arm was broken; the other was just a dislocation of the joints. Byakuya really was a strong captain, for he didn't make a sound during her relocation of his joints and only cried out when she moved his bones so that they would heal correctly. Unahona could have healed them all the way but she knew it was a bad idea to mend people up too much or the body would forget how to do that itself.

Byakuya was in a cast and finger splints at the same time. The worst part of the breaks was that someone had broken all of the bones in his fingers so that he couldn't even move them properly. That was really what took up most of the time but she healed them more than the other bones because they were the hardest to get done.

Isana walked in and looked over Byakuya.

"Are you sure it's alright not to heal him fully?" she asked in genuine interest.

Unahona nodded. "If you heal the body from the outside too much, the body will forget how to heal itself and thus, if something happens, it will put the person in danger. The task is to figure out what is necessary on both parts: should you heal something all the way or let it heal on its own?"

"I see… but since he has all those breaks…"

"His bones must remember their place. Do you have the IV and pain medication ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll have someone watching over him full time and I'll check on him in the mornings. I need to report his medical status to the Head Captain and Kuchiki-sama."

Isane nodded as Unahona left. She looked over at Byakuya and then looked at the cast and splints that were there, noting what Unahona had said earlier.

* * *

Unahona made it to the Kuchiki Mansion and knocked on the door. She was allowed entry and lead to where Ginrei and the Head Captain were.

"Captain Unahona, milord." The servant said as he opened the door to the small room.

The two men looked up and Ginrei smiled at the servant.

"Thank you, Shitake, that will be all."

He bowed and Unahona went to the small table, sitting down gracefully. Ginrei poured her some tea and she nodded a thank you to him.

"What news on my grandson?" he asked casually.

"I've mended his body but the breaks were too severe for me not to let the body heal them at least halfway. They broke all of his fingers and so he is in a cast as well as splints. His other arm was just dislocated so he should get movement back in that in no time. Other than that, he had mostly superficial wounds that would heal without my help. The wounds I'm worried about are in his mind."

"I see… When will he be able to come here?"

"Whenever you want him to. You'll just have to have one of my members watch over him and the IV and pain medication. There's no reason he can't come home tomorrow with those conditions." She said, sipping tea.

"Excellent… Now, how exactly could this have come about? What was Byakuya doing in Hueco Mundo by himself?"

"That's what baffles me the most." The Head Captain said, scratching his beard. "When I assigned the task to him, I told him to tell Captains Hitsugaya and Kenpachi to go with him. When I sat the other two at the captain's meeting, I realized he did not do what I had asked, which is definitely not like him."

"Indeed. Something must have happened before he left."

"I will call for a captain's meeting and get an investigation started as to what could have happened."

Ginrei nodded.

* * *

Yoruichi flash stepped onto the top of the barrack where she could just barely make out Byakuya's spiritual pressure. She looked in the window and saw someone asleep, a book in their lap. Yoruichi rolled her eyes at the lack of concern and used the edge of the roof to swing into the window. She landed gracefully and silently on the floor of the room and walked over to Byakuya. To see him hooked to machines and with such a horrible display of casting material about his arm, she knew that what had been said was just a minute thing.

He was asleep, either on pain killers or fatigue but she walked over to him and touched his face a second. He breathed in deeply but she knew he was too deep in a trance to know she was there. She morphed into her cat form and jumped onto the bed, sitting on Byakuya's lap.

This was where she was supposed to be.

* * *

**i've always considered yoruichi to be an older sister to byakuya. she treated him like that and i believe when he was younger he had a respect *and annoyance* with her but because he was so not happy with her when she returned the first time, it leads me to believe he either had a secret boy crush on her or/and she was like the sibling he never had**


	4. Just Respect

A few days passed by with no sign of Byakuya seeming to come out of his stupor. He slept most of the time and hardly moved from his position. The nurses also wondered why there was a black cat that seemed very moody with him. Unahona knew who it was but since she was not causing trouble and seemed to be concerned for the captain's health, she did not feel the need to remove her or report her. In fact, her presence seemed to keep the captain calmer than when she left at variables of time. When she was gone, he was restless, eyes flitting to and fro from under his eyelids and fidgeting.

* * *

Unahona checked his healing arm and was pleased to see that things were going well. She checked his fingers and was even more pleased that two of them were already healed completely. She took the splints off of them but frowned at the other seemingly simple superficial wounds that did not heal.

The door opened abruptly but Unahona was used to this now. Renji walked in and glared at his commander with his usual scowl that tried to hide everything yet hid nothing at the same time.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Some of his fingers have healed. Other than that, no progress. I noticed that Rukia-san has not been by."

"Rukia needed to cool her head about everything. She was starting to get too emotional about things and making her do rash things. She thought it would be best for her to be away for a while until she got her bearings."

"Will she bring Kurosaki-san?"

"I don't know. It's not like the captain had a fondness for him or anything."

Unahona nodded when she heard the cat jump onto the windowsill again. It meowed fakely as she opened the window and let the cat in. Renji thought the cat looked vaguely familiar but disregarded it as it gently took its place on Byakuya's lap. It purred gently, closing it's eyes. Suddenly, Byakuya spasmed, sending Yoruichi off his lap with an undignified shriek and scaring the two Soul Reapers.

Unahona sighed. "Muscle spasm… He'll have a lot of those."

Renji nodded but still looked at his captain in worry.

_This will not be easy…_

* * *

**WORLD OF THE LIVING**

Ichigo watched Rukia type on her cellphone, looking more serious than usual. She acted the same and even said the same things she usually did but Ichigo could tell that something was wrong. He asked but she would never say. He knew that she was hiding something. He finally got tired of it and slammed his hand on the table at dinner. His sisters looked up and Rukia stopped typing.

"Damn it, Rukia, tell me what's going on! Why are you here? You're not acting right!"

Rukia only sighed and finished typing her sentence before she looked up at Ichigo. He was glaring angrily at her and she didn't want to say anything but she knew that if she didn't he would hound her to no end.

"Nii-sama is… not well."

Ichigo frowned. "Byakuya's sick?"

"Not exactly."

Ichigo just narrowed his eyes at her and got up from the table, grabbing her head to pull her along as well. She complained all the way up the stairs as Karin sighed, eating her food.

* * *

Ichigo threw Rukia into his room and shut the door. She growled, looking at him and massaging her head.

"Was that necessary?"

"About as necessary as some of the things you do to me… Now, explain to me what's going on."

Rukia sighed. "Nii-sama went missing and when we found him… he had been beaten and tortured beyond recognition."

Ichigo just blanched at her. "Byakuya? Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"I know it's hard to believe but something happened. He was supposed to go with Captains Kenpachi and Hitsugaya back to Hueco Mundo but somehow he ended up alone and somehow… somehow he forgot his zanpakuto."

Ichigo's eyes widened, not believing what he was hearing. Byakuya was known for his attention to detail and his annoying habit of following directions to a T. But to do those two things…

"How is he now?"

"Renji has been texting me. He said that two of his fingers have healed but his arm is broken and the other of his fingers are still broken as well. His other arm was just dislocated but he's worried about Nii-sama's mind more than anything."

Ichigo nodded and sighed, stretching.

"Well then, I guess I'd better go see him."

"Huh?" Rukia asked, startled by his sudden announcement.

"I'm not fond of the guy but he's your brother. I should show respect for my friends."

"I don't think-"

"Besides, to think that he was defeated is hard to handle. I want to know who did this to him."

Rukia was going to protest again but she realized that he would go without her either way.

* * *

**SOUL SOCIETY**

The room was quiet and smelled very clean. It was nothing like the place he'd been in before. Where was he? Should he open his eyes? Last time he did he got a pipe cracked into his arm. He remembered the cracking noise of bone as it separated. No… he should just keep them closed. That was the safest option. Besides, nothing was hurting him now so why not take advantage of the silence and lack of beatings? He settled himself to relax and sleep overcame him once more.

* * *

Renji met Ichigo and Rukia at the Senkaimon and smiled at Rukia.

"I'm glad you're back."

"I just came because Ichigo wanted to see Nii-sama."

Renji nodded and looked at Ichigo.

"That's nice of you to come. He wouldn't appreciate it but it's nice."

Ichigo shrugged, knowing Byakuya wouldn't care. Despite their bad views for each other, they fought the same battles and they had been allies at least enough to have a respect for each other. He knew Byakuya wouldn't come and see _him_ if he were in the hospital but Ichigo knew that the stick in his ass only eased out just a little.

They followed Renji to Squad 4 and into the healing area. Unahona looked up from checking wounds on another patient and she smiled.

"Kurosaki-san, so glad you could come."

"Captain Unahona…"

"If you're here to see Captain Kuchiki he has been moved to the Kuchiki mansion by request of his grandfather."

"Oh…"

Rukia turned and started walking, the other two going after her.

When they reached the mansion, Rukia sighed as she went in. She hadn't seen the inside of the mansion in a long time. She didn't really feel at home there and preferred to just stay at the Seireitei.

"Greetings." Some maids said as they walked into the mansion.

Rukia smiled nervously at them and went to where her grandfather's room was.

"Only I can go in. Stay here."

She went in as the other two stayed.

Ichigo looked at Renji.

"You seem worried."

"I don't like him that much but he _is_ my captain. Besides, everything happened so oddly that I'm afraid of what will happen when he finally wakes up."

Ichigo nodded when Rukia came out.

"Grandfather said that only one of us at a time can see him. Since Ichigo hasn't gotten to see him yet, you can go first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll lead you to his room."

They followed Rukia up two flights of stairs and finally made it there. Ichigo breathed in, opening the doors to Byakuya's room.

* * *

It was odd to be in the man's room but he caught sight of Byakuya laying in his bed, the covers just under his arms. Ichigo looked at the cast and the one finger that had a splint still on it. He noticed some scratches and things on him and Ichigo wanted to know if there were others.

"Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo turned and saw Hanataro look up from the dresser where he was doing something.

"Hanataro."

"It was nice of you to come and visit Kuchiki-sama."

"Why are you here?"

"It was agreed that someone from Squad 4 had to stay with him to monitor him as well as the IV and pain killers.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Is there any other marks on him?"

Hanataro fidgeted a little and walked over to the captain. He unsuccessfully tried to push Byakuya onto his side so Ichigo did it and frowned angrily.

"Why hasn't this healed?"

"We don't know. Captain Unahona is the best healer in the Soul Society but for some reason the superficial scars wouldn't heal…"

Ichigo was confused over that bit of information and touched the scars lightly.

"Sai, Hainawa, Seki-"

Ichigo dropped him back onto the bed in a panic and he let out a yell.

"Geki, Horin, Sekeinton, Kyokko!"

"What did I do? What's going on?!"

Hanataro worked quickly, grabbing a syringe and putting it into the IV line that was attached to Byakuya's arm.

"Shitotsu Sansen… Tsuriboshi… Enko…sen… Kaku…" He fell asleep and Hanataro wiped his face.

"There."

"What was _that_?"

"Everyone tells me it's what the captains and lieutenants do to make sure they don't tell any vital information when they get captured. If they can't hold their silence any longer, they are supposed to have something they automatically use. I'm assuming Captain Kuchiki chose the Bakudo spells of Kido…"

Ichigo nodded in understanding as the door opened, Renji holding the hilt of Zabimaru.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…"

"He only spouts Kido if he's been touched. What did you do?"

"I was just… looking… I'm going to go talk to the Head Captain."

He walked past Renji and made his way toward the Head Captain's barracks.

* * *

**so why aren't the superficial wounds healing? and when will he decide waking up is a good idea? and renji is so loyal...**


	5. Closet Retreat

**i apologize for the shortness and sporacity of this chapter**

* * *

Ichigo was privileged enough to get in with the Head Captain to discuss what he thought about Byakuya's condition as Renji and Rukia stayed behind to talk with Hanataro. He told them all of the medical things he had be doing to make Byakuya as comfortable as possible and different remedies he had tried to heal the wounds that seemed to not want to comply with the regular healing laws.

* * *

"Wait, you mean those lash marks we saw on him the day we found him are still there?" Renji asked, looking at Byakuya's sleeping form.

"Yes. It's very strange. There are a couple of other different marks that are becoming scars on him. We've tried everything but Inoue-san to try and heal them but even Captain Unahona's healing powers won't do it. It's all very strange. So I just put salve on it and hope it won't scar too badly…"

"Nii-sama will not be happy with that." Rukia mumbled.

"Do you have any theories about why this might happen?" Renji asked the young healer.

Hanataro shrugged. "The only guess I have is that something was done to him while he was in Hueco Mundo. I don't know how it could have been done though…"

The other two nodded and Rukia went to her brother, touching his hand softly. Luckily, he didn't go into reciting the kidos like he usually did and sighed at him condition.

"Nii-sama, please wake up. Please…"

* * *

Ichigo went back to the Kuchiki mansion after talking with the Head Captain and giving him a small idea that he had in regards to Byakuya's lack of healing, he felt like his job was done and that he could go back to Karakura Town. Rukia was right in that Byakuya wouldn't care if he were there or not and frankly, acting like he didn't care was nerve wracking as well as annoying. He couldn't help that he had a certain degree of worry for all of his comrades.

Even the stuck up and stoic Byakuya.

He walked into the Kuchiki mansion and made his way back to Byakuya's room. He opened the door to tell Rukia and Renji that he was back but no one was in there. He frowned and walked in just to check on Byakuya one last time. _I may even get to get a better look at the scars since Hanataro isn't here…_Ichigo thought, walking over. As he went to turn Byakuya over, he looked down to make sure he was still asleep. Instead, gray eyes were staring at him calmly.

"Byakuya."

He didn't say anything and Ichigo stopped trying to reach for his soulder. He just stared at him and Ichigo looked away.

"I was just going to check on your wounds… I wasn't going to do anything weird… I guess I should just go and tell someone that you're awake."

He turned to leave but was stopped for a second. He turned and saw that Byakuya had grabbed his shihakusho. He stopped and looked at the man who had always hated him, wondering what he could be thinking. Byakuya didn't say anything at all, just stared. But it wasn't the same stare that Ichigo was used to.

"Byakuya?"

Rukia and Renji suddenly burst into the room as Rukia smiled at her brother.

"Nii-sama!" She ran to his side. "I felt your spiritual pressure rise suddenly and I knew you had woken up! Are you alright? What happened?!"

"Rukia, I don't think he's ready for your questions." Renji said, putting his hand on her shoulder. He smiled at Byakuya. "Welcome back, Captain."

"Uh… can someone get him to let go of me?" Ichigo asked.

They both looked at Ichigo and Rukia furrowed her eyebrows at Byakuya's fingers holding onto Ichigo's shihakusho sleeve.

"Why is he doing that?"

"I don't know. I was just going to look at his wounds one more time and he woke up…"

As if he remembered who he was, Byakuya let the material slip through his fingers and pulled his arm back to his lap. He didn't look at anyone and Rukia narrowed her eyes at him and then looked at Ichigo.

"Leave us. I will let them know that he is awake."

Ichigo nodded and headed back to Karakura Town.

* * *

**KARAKURA TOWN - 1 WEEK LATER**

"EH? Captain Kuchiki is in bad shape?" Orihime said, drinking a juice.

"Yeah, something happened and he got captured in Hueco Mundo. He woke up a couple days ago but Rukia hasn't informed me on anything else. It was really weird though."

"What do you mean?"

"He must have been tortured and he has lashes on his back. But they didn't heal. Even Unahona's healing hasn't healed them."

"That sounds very serious."

"I had some ideas so I told the Head Captain but I don't know what he'll do about it."

Ichigo leaned back into Orihime's lap and looked up at her as she looked down at him.

"I don't know why I'm feeling so guilty or sad about it. That bastard wouldn't give two flips about me or us if something happened."

Orihime smiled down at him and leaned down to him.

"That's because he is not as kind as you are, Ichigo."

Ichigo smirked and reached up, pulling Orihime to him and kissing her. She kissed him back and they pulled away from each other. They had been dating secretly for a while now but didn't have the heart to tell anyone else. Plus, Ichigo thought it would be a better idea if they didn't in case it came back to bite them in regards to Ichigo's occupation.

Orihime smiled at him when a shadow loomed over them and they both looked up. It was Renji.

"Uh… Renji?"

"When did this happen?" he asked, kneeling down to look at them.

"Uh… Renji-san…"

"Oh, sorry, Orihime. How have you been?"

"Just fine…"

"Renji, what do you want?" Ichigo growled, punching him the face.

Renji flew into the air as Ichigo stood up.

"Was that necessary?"

"We're in the middle of something."

"Sorry. I've just never seen it so close before… anyway, I need you to come to your house."

"Why?"

"Just come!" he yelled, grabbing Ichigo by the hand as he dragged him away.

"Orihime!" he yelled as she left his line of view.

"We'll meet later, Ichigo!" she yelled back to him.

* * *

Renji pulled Ichigo along and he finally wrenched his hand from him.

"What are you doing? Why are you here?"

"I have news about Captain Kuchiki."

Ichigo stopped and Renji turned to him fully.

"Did they get any information?"

"The Head Captain did as you suggested and Captain Kurotsuchi found some interesting things. He has given and order in regards to Captain Kuchiki."

"Okay… what does this have to do with me?"

"You'll see."

Ichigo frowned as he walked after Renji toward his house. They went in and Renji led him up the stairs and into his room. Ichigo stopped short in the door and yelled, pointing at the person on the bed.

"B-B-B-B-BYAKUYA!"

Renji made a face at him as Byakuya continued to read the magazine he was into, only lifting an eyebrow at Ichigo's outburst.

"Head Captain's orders: until the reasoning for Captain Kuchiki's disappearance and lack of healing is found out in depth, you are ordered to watch over him."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Nope."

Renji made a face again. "What?"

"Hell no. I'm not having Stick-In-Ass stay here with me. It was bad enough with Rukia in my closet, let alone him. He doesn't even like me!"

"This is the safest place for him to be."

"How?!"

"He is less conspicuous." Ichigo looked at Byakuya as he slid his eyes to him. "Besides, the captain agreed with it pretty quickly."

Ichigo and Renji bickered for a moment when Byakuya made a noise and Renji stopped. He turned to his captain as he tried to contain the pain he was obviously enduring. Ichigo looked at him and sighed.

"Just tell me what's going on. Why does he need to be here and why would he _ever_ put himself in a gigai?"

Renji sighed. "If your theories are correct, then they will be after him again. They would never expect him to use a gigai for himself and stay in the human world. They seemed to know the captain's weak points and attack them first so they would think his pride would keep him from coming here. That's really all there is to it. Until we find out who did this, he's safer here than the Soul Society."

Ichigo looked at Byakuya again as he sat on his bed reading a magazine. This would be anything but normal but if Byakuya Kuchiki, the man known for his pride, was putting himself in a gigai to be safe then things must be horribly bad.

"Fine… but you can sleep in the closet like Rukia. I'm not moving out of my bed."

He didn't say anything, just went back to reading.

* * *

**so in this, ichigo and orihime are secretly dating. more like, meeting up for tiny amounts of time and doing stuff. that's about what they do cuz of hollow calls and crap. and what's this? byakuya is in a gigai? it must be something truly odd... *3***


	6. Problems

Karin and Yuzu looked at the man that was sitting at the dinner table with them as Ichigo ignored him as much as he possibly could. Karin was used to seeing some of Ichigo's new friends and she liked it when Rukia was there but this guy was different.

"Ichi-nii, who is this guy?"

"Karin!" Yuzu said with a nervous laugh.

"This is Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older brother. He'll be staying with me for a little bit."

"See, Karin, nothing to worry about." Yuzu said with a smile to Byakuya. "More rice?"

Byakuya looked at his bowl for a second and then held it out as Yuzu scooped another heap into the bowl for him. He gave a small nod of thanks and continued to eat.

Karin wasn't very pleased with this newcomer. She wasn't sure why but she got a very weird sense from him that she didn't get from Rukia or some of the others Ichigo had brought over.

As everyone ate, Byakuya suddenly stopped eating and turned his head as if he were listening for something. Ichigo got up quickly and began to run toward the front door and Karin watched him leap into the air from the window in the kitchen in the black outfit he sometimes wore.

Yuzu, oblivious to everything, made a face at Ichigo's plate.

"Stupid, Nii-san. He never finishes dinner."

"Ichi-nii has stuff to do." She looked at Byakuya as he looked at his bowl of rice with an irritated expression.

His hands clenched around the chopsticks but he seemed to breathe out and continued to eat his rice. Karin turned her head at that but just shook her head.

* * *

Ichigo finally got back in from defeating a Hollow and found his body was laying on the bed as if it were asleep. He wondered who had done that when Byakuya walked in. Ichigo looked at him for a moment as he seemed to not notice him. He was a little pissed because he was in his favorite pair of pajamas but it was odd that the man didn't seem to realize that Ichigo had returned. He sat on the bed for a moment and watched Byakuya reading another magazine and opened the closet door.

After a few minutes, Byakuya suddenly stopped and turned his head a little and then looked at where Ichigo was sitting. His eyebrows furrowed as he walked over to Ichigo and drew back his hand, landing with great accuracy on Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo howled in pain and rubbed his cheek furiously.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

Byakuya didn't answer but he looked at his hand with a curious look. Ichigo decided to go back into his body and then shot up, looking at Byakuya, who jumped at the animation of his body.

"What is your problem?! Why the hell did you slap me?"

Byakuya looked at his hand and then at Ichigo. He suddenly got close to him and began to touch him, feeling his shoulders and arms, squeezing and then touching his face, opening his eyes wide and squeezing his nose and pulling his ears and such.

"Uh… are you okay?"

He finally found the substitute badge and grabbed it, looking at it for a second. He thrust it against himself but he didn't get out of the gigai. He frowned deeper and tried it again but nothing happened. He dropped the badge and looked like he was about to panic.

"Whoa, are you okay? Byakuya!" Ichigo grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "What the hell is your problem? Talk to me! Say _something_!"

Byakuya looked around frantically and spotted a small notebook and pen on Ichigo's desk and grabbed it, writing frantically.

**I can't get out of my gigai.**

Ichigo read it and understood.

"Right… well, don't you have to have those soul candies or something? If you need them, Urahara might be able to get some for you. But I thought you were supposed to stay like this for a while… and why are you not talking?"

**I. WANT. OUT!** he wrote in large letters.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Well, it's four o'clock in the morning and I have school in the morning-"

Byakuya grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the other door of the closet, getting in his face.

"Out." He snarled, glaring at Ichigo.

"O-okay… I'll see if Urahara can help us out."

He let him go and headed to the door and Ichigo gulped, touching his neck.

* * *

"Ah, Ichigo, Byakuya-san. What brings you here so early in the morning?" Urahara asked as he met them on the porch of the shop.

"He wants out of his gigai." Ichigo thumbed at Byakuya.

"Hmm. Is that so?" Urahara said, fanning. "From what I was told, you were supposed to stay like that for a while."

"Please just do _something_." Ichigo growled a little. "Please."

Urahara smiled a little and opened the door wider. He went to the back of the shop and came back with a PEZ looking gadget.

"You can only use it in my underground training area. The entrance is over there." He said, pointing.

Byakuya nodded and went to where Urahara had pointed.

Once gone, Ichigo looked at him.

"What is going on? You know something."

"Eh? What makes you think that?"

"Because why would you care if he disobeyed orders? In fact, you'd have encouraged it. So, what is going on?"

Urahara nodded and invited Ichigo to sit in the living room.

"I don't know all the details but what Yoruichi told me was that based on what was said between you and some theories within the Seireitei, Byakuya was targeted for what happened to him. He was strategically picked out to have this happen to him by someone. Who, they are trying to find out, but being here is the last place anyone would think to look for him. The gigai he is in negates most, if not all, his Spiritual Pressure in order to keep the ones who might be looking for him from finding him easily."

Ichigo understood that but it still confused him.

"But would that affect his ability to sense things?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I came back from defeating a Hollow, it was as if he couldn't detect me at all. It took him a few moment to realize where I was in my Soul Reaper form."

"Hmm… I may have made it too strong and it affected his detecting abilities as well."

"He seemed to hear a Hollow's scream though."

"That's an interesting observation…"

"Also… why won't he talk?"

Urahara smiled a little. "Trauma. He's never had anything like that happen to him before and so he's a little traumatized. I'm sure he'll talk again when he feels the need. He's always been that way."

Ichigo nodded as Byakuya came back from underground. He started toward the door.

"Uh, Byakuya-san?" He turned. "I need that back." He said, holding his hand out.

Byakuya looked at the PEZ container and glowered at Urahara but he only smiled and emphasized his hand more.

"You're supposed to stay in your gigai as much as possible. Head Captain's orders."

He sighed and handed the contraption back and grabbed his gigai, heading out.

"Byakuya-san." Ichigo lifted an eyebrow as Byakuya looked back. "Get back in the gigai."

He looked at Urahara and they stared at each other for a long time.

Yoruichi walked in in cat form and saw that Byakuya was not in the gigai, so she transformed into her regular form, walking to her pupil completely naked. Since Byakuya was not paying attention, she took the opportunity to grab the gigai and then shove his face into it. Since he could no longer get out of it, he had no choice but to complete the process and turned to glare at her; but she was quicker and smacked him across the face.

"You would go against your Head Captain's explicit orders? The shame of your gall, Byakuya. Is this what the Kuchiki name has come down to, a defiant little boy who can't even take one order?"

"No."

"Then do as you're told. You agreed to this as well. It will be hard but if anyone can do it, you can."

Byakuya was still angry but looked at his shunpo mentor with a little more respect and then looked down at her.

"You're naked." He said, going out the door.

Ichigo held up his hand over his eyes.

"ByeYoruichi." He said quickly.

Yoruichi watched the two leave with her hand on her hip.

"Still a little child after all. He's learned nothing." She said.

Urahara hopped over to Yoruichi and put his arms around her.

"It _would_ be nice if you did put clothes on, Yoruichi-san." He said in a silly voice.

Yoruichi just elbowed him in the stomach and flipped her hair back as Urahara doubled over in pain but with a smile as he watched her walk away.

* * *

**byakuya is being defiant because one: he is the great byabya. he no need gigais. (yes you do, stop being dumb) two: the trauma kind of caused his guard to go down so he acts more like his real self, which is a hotheaded sourpuss most of the time. he still keeps his stoic demeaner most of the time but just letting everyone know he may seem ooc but he's really not. he's just being his secret self. hence why yoruichi said what she said.**

**and urahara is a weirdo.**


End file.
